


A Royal Wager

by FumiKanno



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Impregnation, Master/Slave, Oral Sex, Sexual Slavery, Vaginal Sex, microbikini
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FumiKanno/pseuds/FumiKanno
Summary: Ashe x Sejuani [Futa/Fem]Sejuani lost a bet, a sparring match that heavily favored her might slipped out from beneath her fingers when she underestimated the precision of her opposition's arrows. Now, she faces a lesson in humility. A month of servitude to Ashe, and hardly even a day's gone past before she's been given her first humiliating task. Don a skimpy bikini and await in the "queen's" chambers. Sejuani has no intention of letting her pride be broken so easily, however, but Ashe has a surprise up her sleeve.Written as a submitted one-shot prompt reward. Two prompts will be uploaded every Wednesday.Follow me on Twitter for updates! ♥
Relationships: Ashe/Sejuani (League of Legends)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	A Royal Wager

Sejuani sneered at the very thought. A bikini? What sort of game was Ashe trying to play here? She donned the skimpy, block cloth over her firm, toned figure and examined herself in the mirror, dutifully following the instructions given to her by her temporary "mistress". The word was like venom in her mouth. It was a mere fluke that she'd lost the battle and the bet, and now she was to serve Ashe for a full month. Surely a month was not enough time to break her will, nor to broker peace. What could she have been possibly playing at?

Ashe should've negotiated for six months at least, a bet that Sejuani would've taken regardless of the lengthy sentence. There was no way she'd ever lose to the frail marks-woman and her bow in a one-on-one. There was no chance that she'd ever be suckered into servitude like this. Yet... She had. Perhaps she had underestimated Ashe's prowess with a bow, and furthermore her determination to unite the people of Freljord. A sigh escaped her lips, examining the snow-white skin of her figure in the reflection. This thing was absolutely dreadfully tiny, micro in every aspect, the thong wedged between her firm cheeks and the top barely covering much of her large bosom. Her toned stomach was on full display - just like the rest of her body, she supposed. It was humiliating, somehow worse than being ordered to strip totally naked, but she would endure it. It was merely flesh, her battle-hardened and scarred body was nothing to be ashamed of. She would wait and see what punishment would come with this outfit.

"Ah, excellent!" Ashe exclaimed as she emerged promptly into the chambers, heels clicking against the stone floor. "Your body is as marvelous as I envisioned... You should really show off more of it," she chuckled, gazing up and down Sejuani's body like a ravenous wolf. Sejuani gritted her teeth, stifling her desire to let loose a barrage of cursing and insults. She needed to know her place, as reluctant as she was.

"...Thank you, mistress," she growled lowly, following Ashe's movements across the room and to her bedside. "I don't suppose you'll be letting me cover up now, will you? It's rather cold in here," she commented, a hint of venom in her voice. Ashe laughed, shaking her head slowly.

"Of course not," Ashe remarked. "Today marks the start of our... Diplomacy." A coy grin spread across her lips as she beckoned for Sejuani to come forth. The larger woman obeyed, finding it rather hard to move in the heels she'd been issued. These things were rather unpractical, and far too clunky... This really was far more shameful than Ashe would've ever known, she was certain.

"And why does that require that I dress like a stripper?" Sejuani scoffed lightly, standing over Ashe, just inches apart. They made eye contact, her own glare met by her superior's smug expression.

"I admit, the nature of these meetings will be... Unconventional," Ashe remarked vaguely, reaching out and tracing a hand over Sejuani's bicep. She gave it a squeeze, feeling the firm yet smooth skin, slowly caressing her way down and over the woman's bare stomach. Fingertips grazed those battle-worn abs lightly, nails lightly scratching the flesh. "Perhaps it's best that I just show you, hm?" She raised a finely trimmed brow, gazing down over Sejuani's chest and broad hips with a glimmer of excitement in her eyes. "On your knees." A firm command, pulling her hand away and starting to fiddle with her own dress.

"...Are you serious?" Sejuani asked, crossing her arms over her scantily-clad bosom. "And if I refuse? Surely this is a joke," she huffed, her expression contorting in a fit of anger. She would restrain herself for the sake of their deal, but... There was no way this was going to go the way of its implications, surely.

"I'm absolutely serious," Ashe casually nodded, her dress falling to the floor. She was left clad in a frilly set of panties and a bra, but... Noticeably, a bulge had formed in the undergarments. Sejuani's eyes widened in shock, gazing down the supple, toned curves of the girl's figure. "When you pledged your servitude as part of our terms, I really did mean everything I say. You'll be getting on your knees. Now." Sejuani winced. Ashe really could be serious and stern when she needed to be, despite her light-hearted mannerisms at times. Reluctantly, she obeyed, sinking down to her knees and coming to eye-level with that swelling tent. Ashe hooked her fingers into her panties, those nimble digits rolling the cloth down her thighs and letting spring free a hidden arrow - ten inches long nearly as thick as the woman's own wrist, pulsating eagerly at full-mast in Sejuani's face. At the hilt, two smooth, porcelain orbs hung inches beneath, the entire package large and... Somewhat threatening, despite its pleasant shape and the inviting scent of its light musk.

"...I... Has Lissandra cursed you?" Sejuania gasped, unable to break her gaze with that light-pink tip. Ashe let out a laugh, wrapping her fist around the base and giving it a few, slow strokes. Base to tip, right in Sejuani's face, taunting her with it.

"You're talking an awful lot for someone usually so stoic, you know," Ashe remarked, pressing that tip right up against Sejuani's lips. "Open, so that diplomacy may begin. I can hardly contain myself with you dressed in such a slutty outfit, you know..." she cooed. Sejuani kept her lips sealed, gazing down the barrel of that shaft timidly, but she acknowledged the futility of it all. She was Ashe's servant, here, a slave to the woman's desires. Though she desperately wanted to fight these crude and unusual orders, her mouth gave way and accepted the tip inside. Ashe immediately thrusted several inches deep, a soft groan escaping her lips.

"Mmf... Good," she softly cooed, starting to rock her hips back and forth between those sealed cock-suckers. "I can't tell you how long I've waited for this day..." A low moan rumbled out of her throat. It was evident in how hard she was pulsating alone, a trickle of pre-cum already bountiful on Sejuani's tongue and coating those taste-buds in its salty flavor.

Sejuani had anticipated attempts to break her will in efforts to subjugate her once and for all, but... This was thoroughly unexpected. Her brow furrowed, glaring back up at Ashe as the "queen" rocked her curvy hips back and forth. That thick girth eagerly stroked between her lips, grinding across her tongue, the tip prodding at the entrance to her throat. Ashe's gaze was lecherous, her eyes following the sight of her girth disappearing into the wet, warm embrace of that mouth. She slid herself deeper, pressing into Sejuani's throat, coming to grasp the sides of her servant's head in her palms and holding it in place. Her thrusts picked up in aggression, trying to sink herself deeper.

Perhaps it was an effort to draw a reaction from Sejuani, though the soft panting and groans being drawn from Ashe's lips suggested that her immersion in the pleasure of fucking the woman's throat was far greater. A gag was drawn from Sejuani's lips, unable to control herself for very long as well over half of the length shoved itself down her airway. Ashe was one an unstoppable path to the hilt, trying to force as much as her thick cock between those lips as she could, hunching forward as her pelvis continued to propel itself furiously against Sejuani's face.

It didn't take long for the slaps of Ashe's sack off of Sejuani's chin echoed throughout the spacuous room. There was no restraint in the queen's thrusts, treating the woman's throat like a toy. She was more than happy to do all the work, tilting her head back and letting loose a groan for each shallow pump of her hips down that windpipe. Sejuani's eyes fluttered half-shut, breaking her concentration and being force to focus on not blacking out from suffocation. She couldn't breathe, not with this beast lodged down her airway, no matter how much she struggled for a breath. She inhaled through her nostrils, but it couldn't reach her lungs. Ashe was choking her out, saliva bubbling around the servant's lips and sloshing about with each merciless buck of the queen's hips into her face.

Sejuani had to tap out. She reached up, both hands slapping at Ashe's thighs. To her surprise, relief. Ashe yanked her hips back, still holding Sejuani's head aloft in a firm grip, the tip escaping those spit-frothing lips and letting the drool spill out and ooze down Sejuani's chin.

"Oh? Giving in so soon?" Ashe taunted. She moved one hand to begin stroking her shaft lazily, smacking the wet underside off of her plaything's face. Each wet smack caused Sejuani to wince, sputtering and groaning as she caught her breath. "Fine, that was a pitiful display anyways. I was going to let you off with just a blowjob today, but we'll be here for hours with how lame you are it..." she sighed softly, before turning away and taking a seat on the bed. Her legs spread, leaning back. "Come." Another simple, yet strict in tone, instruction. She patted her lap. "Take your new throne." With a pat of the lap she waited expectantly.

Sejuani grimaced back up at Ashe from her position still on her knees. She could nothing but grit her teeth and bear this burden, slowly rising to her feet and wiping the saliva from her chin. What a... Perverted bitch. That was the correct title, not "queen". She turned, not wanting to see Ashe's face as she carried out the act, showing off the firm, perfectly shaped cheeks of her tight ass. There was no time wasted, pushing her hands between her thighs and pulling aside her panties, lowering herself until her butt hovered just above Ashe's lap.

"Good choice," Ashe praised softly, reaching out to take hold of Sejuani's hip with one hand, the other grasping the base of her shaft. With the aid of that grip on her waist Sejuani was guided to the lubricated tip of Ashe's length, the head prodding at the entrance to her tight cunt. She shuddered just thinking about letting that raw cock bury itself inside of her, but had run out of options. She pressed down, slowly sinking the uppermost inch between the snug embrace of her lips. Ashe groaned softly, pressing down a bit more and issuing the silent command to take it deeper. Sejuani obliged, though furious, sitting down until there was none left to take between her folds. It was a tight fit, every inch crammed in to the hilt and those heavy balls nestled against her lips. The saliva served as a suitable lubrication in easing the friction, but they'd hardly begun.

"Well?" Ashe asked, gazing down eagerly at the wonderful sight of those cheeks nestled into her lap. Both hands now held Sejuani by the waist, starting to lift. "Bounce, slut," she quipped, met with a discontent growl. Still, Sejuani began to work herself up and down, those thick cheeks jiggling as her slit stroked the shaft of her nemesis. They gripped tightly, a vice around that swollen girth drawing countless moans from Ashe's lips. "Ooh... This is a far greater pleasure..." She purred, delivering a quick, light spank to one of those mounds. Sejuani flinched, not at the pain but rather the act itself, starting to move her hips faster. Why did her body feel so hot? Surely it wasn't because of Ashe...

Though, it was certainly hard to deny that from size alone she was being stretched and filled in a way she'd never imagined. That throbbing tip was tapping at her cervix, her walls being reamed out to their very limits. Her walls grew slick with more than just the drying spit that already coated the shaft, starting to huff in suppressed arousal. Ashe had begun to thrust up into each shake of Sejuani's own hips, producing a satisfying clap of flesh to firm. Her legs spread wider, leaning back into Ashe's embrace, her breathing labored and her cheeks blazing red hot. Was she being defeated so easily? Ashe was treating her like a toy, bouncing her along without a care in the world, slamming herself up into the entrance of Sejuani's womb without pause.

Thump, thump, thump. Sejuani growled softly, the only noise she could think to make in her efforts to prevent so much as a moan from escaping. She just needed to hold out a little longer. She could feel Ashe's legs trembling slightly, her moans growing in volume. The thrusts intensified, rapidly speeding up in bouncing that pelvis off of her wobbling ass. She could feel that turgid length swell and twitch inside, wildly pulsating before several thick, creamy ropes spilled out. Her eyes widened, taken off-guard by the sheer quantity of that hot, sticky load splashing the walls of her womb. There was so much! She couldn't help but gasp, inhaling sharply as she endured the torrent of spunk flooding her insides. Ashe had let loose a howl of pleasure, forcefully pinning Sejuani's ass into her lap, fingers digging into that firm skin harshly.

"Gah-! Too... Much!" Sejuani grunted, struggling to maintain her composure. Ashe had no qualms with putting her true feelings on display with each heated moan, however, not dying out until ever last drop had oozed from the tip of her twitching length. "I'll... Hahh... Get Pregnant..." Sejuani panted softly, awkwardly clutching at her stomach.

"What better way to seal a truce between our people than a child?" Ashe remarked playfully, giving another thrust. "In fact... Let's continue a little longer, just to seal the deal." She licked her lips, flipping Sejuani over so that they were flat on the bed. Once more, Ashe's strength had surprised Sejuani greatly. The slapping of flesh resumed where it had left off, carrying them into the night.

Sejuani's month would be full of hardship, it seemed.


End file.
